User talk:Orangeyoshi.one
Don't edit user profiles that aren't yours Hi, Please don't edit other people's user profiles. That's something that only the user should be editing, not everybody. If you'd like to talk to them, do it on their talk page. 23:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I understand that I should not edit other users profiles unless I have premission, just to let you know that was my brothers amd he saw that I was already on the wiki and he asked me if I could edit it for him. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 13:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one I did say he could by the way. Tiddykong (talk) 17:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC)tiddykong Fixing the 'encountered a problem' bug I've encountered the bug a couple of times too, and every time I just keep on re-opening the game until it works. I don't really think there are other ways of fixing it, if there are, I'm sure Sim or nealy or any of the mods will help you out. :) What you are encountering is the Internet Explorer Bug. After you are logging in with your account and password, the window gets your account key and password key to access the game. But due to a recent patch, some components decided to make war. The Internet Explorer component decided to say to the game: "Oh, hey, you are not getting that account key and password key from me! You shouldn't be able to get that from me! " and therefore the game has to stop working, as it doesn't receive the account key and the password key. Now, how to solve is a mystery, but I followed a post on the LMB's that worked for me. IE stands for Internet Explorer, just so you know. And IE Cache means that your internet explorer is saving local copies to your computer, to show web pages faster in the future.. How to clear it? Well, you see the button in the right window corner. It's a house, star, and some kind of wheel. CLick the wheel, take internet options or something that's called similar. Then take Browse history or something similar. From there on, you should decide what can be removed. Each option is explained very well. Maybe you can ask a parent to help you a little bit. Removing this, will clear up a lot of disk place. Thanks you SIm Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 12:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangyoshi.one The workaround that works for me is. 1) open IE 11 2) clear IE cache 3) leave IE 11 open 3) start lmo This seems to work around the ieframe.dll problem. YMMV Changing Username Hi, I can't do that. As your username is used accross all wiki's. How do you do the playcard Edits Please do not make edits only to increase your edit count. Mythrun (talk) 01:25, 10/17/2014 Im not Me and Loveitfd are chatting by talk page because the chat is not working well right now. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:27, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one